


Peer Review

by respoftw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Rodney's heart shaped ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: John may have gotten a little bored while typing up his peer review of Rodney...





	Peer Review

_Extract from Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's peer review of Dr. Rodney McKay PhD PhD -_

Dr. McKay is a valued member of the senior team. I, for one, value the way he's always bending over consoles in an effort to get Atlantis' systems operating more efficiently. Dr. McKay always strives to use our limited resources in the best way. Take, for example, the way his ass (the one that's always bending over consoles) looks in the standard issued BDUs. Excellent use of resources. His bravery and courage in the face of bodily harm and potential catastrophe are parallel to none and he has the battle scars to prove it. Including, one particularly sensitive scar on the cheek of his left buttocks. You'd think it would detract from the beauty of his ass but it only makes his ass more perfect. He yelps so prettily when I catch that scar during a spanking session and the slightest puff of air on it send shivers down his sp- -

Elizabeth looked up from the illuminating email she'd just been sent as John came crashing into her office.

"Uh, please tell me you haven't checked your email yet."

"John...why don't you take a seat." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my 100th fic for Stargate Atlantis (how the hell did that happen) and I mentioned on tumblr that I was probably either going to psych myself out about it or forget about the milestone and just post a Drabble about Rodney's ass.
> 
> Turns out that was quite a popular idea. So, yeah, that's my excuse for this. Normal service will resume shortly lol.


End file.
